Walk You Home
by Ang B
Summary: Brooke has returned to Tree Hill after a two year high school internship with H&M in New York City with a secret or two. It's senior year and not everyone is willing to just accept her lies as truth.
1. Harley

_**Walk You Home**_

_**WARNING: **__This story will contain mature themes, this story is truly rated M, for more than just sexual relations._

_Hiding it is getting harder. Peyton, and Haley, they're starting to become suspicious. They say I'm different, and I guess, in reality I am. Nothing's been the same since that night and it's getting harder to pretend that things are. Everything had been going great; I was about to be a sophomore when I was offered the opportunity of a lifetime. H&M, one of my favorite stores in New York City, offered me a spot in their summer internship program. I was living in the city with a group of 3 other high school girls, and working for H&M, it was a dream come true. After that summer, they offered me the deal of a lifetime. They wanted a new line, a new Brooke Davis line. In order for me to do this, I signed on for a year of home schooling and grueling hours at work. I was 15-years-old living in the city of dreams making my dream come true… until that night. The night that's got me here… writing this letter because I can't bring myself to say the words I so desperately need to get out. It's been a week since I fell apart, a week since I left New York City. Now, I've returned to Tree Hill… broken. No longer full of life, or ambitions. I'm 17, entering my senior year in high school with an almost two-year-old son._

There was silence as the dark auburn haired woman across from Brooke placed the piece of paper on her lap. Brooke watched her in silence as she toyed with her hands nervously, waiting for her to say something.

"Does it make you feel any better to finally know that there is someone else who knows about this?" The auburn haired woman asked, looking up at Brooke with a warmth Brooke had never seen before in her eyes.

Brooke shrugged, "I'm glad someone finally knows about my son." That was the only thing she was really sure of. Hiding her little boy was making her life even more of a living hell than it had already become.

"Your parents don't know?"

Brooke looked downwards, unable to figure out how to reply. She glanced at the desk the woman was sitting beside, staring at the nametag on the desk. _Dr. Gabrielle Riley. _It made Brooke uneasy knowing she was sharing her problems with the school psychologist, but there was nowhere else for her to turn. She'd kept everything in for far too long. Besides, lying to her friends over the phone was a lot easier than lying to them in person.

"Brooke?" Dr. Riley asked again, attempting to regain the seniors' attention.

"My parents aren't really around much. They know about my son, but they work a lot so they never really had time to come visit me in New York City. Other than them, nobody but the girls in the program and our advisers knew about him," Brooke answered, not once looking upwards.

"In the letter, you mention something about a night… do you feel ready to discuss that yet?" Dr. Riley asked, hoping that the girl would give her a little bit of a clue.

Brooke immediately shook her head, "No."

"What do you want to talk about today Brooke?" Dr. Riley asked, trying to find some way that she could help the teenager. Brooke finally raised her head, letting herself make eye contact with Tree Hill High's psychologist. Brooke did not speak, but instead let out an incoherent babble of a hiccup that ultimately led to her uncontrollable sobbing. Tears fell from her eyes as she lost control.

"This…" Brooke started to mumble between her sobs, "isn't.. l-l-like me."

"Let's talk about something good then," Dr. Riley stated, extending her hand to the girl, and patting her knee gently. "How about your son? Let's talk about him. What is his name?"

Brooke took in a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down, "Harley. Harley Sawyer. He'll be two in 3 months."

"Did you name him after anyone in particular?" Dr. Riley asked with a grin, happy that discussing her son had the ability to calm her down even a little.

"I've always wanted a son named Harley," Brooke started, thinking of the little boy she loved so much, "and Sawyer is my best friends last name. I named him after her."

"Does she know him?"

Brooke shook her head. She'd never told anyone about Harley, nobody who didn't positively have to know. Besides, Peyton would never understand.

"Does his father know him?"

Brooke shuddered, and immediately stood up from her spot in the office. "I have to go. Harley needs to be picked up from Day Care." Without another word, Brooke picked up her backpack and exited the office. Without looking up, Brooke hurried from the school and out to her car. She was so caught up in her thoughts and tears that she didn't even realize that her two best friends had followed her from the building worried.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled after her as they neared the parking lot. Brooke froze, and tried to compose herself as she slowly turned around to face the girls behind her.

"Hey," Brooke said with a fake smile as she moved closer to the girls, "what's up?"

"What's up? What do you mean what's up? You've been home for almost a week and none of us have seen you… until now. And when we finally do see you, you're running out of Dr. Riley's office crying!" Peyton exclaimed, rather confused.

"I'm fine Peyton. She just had to talk to me about my trip. It's part of the program," Brooke quickly lied with a smile.

"So, what's been keeping you from us? You came back a successful designer, and now you're too good for us?" Peyton joked.

Brooke faked a laugh, "I'm sorry. I've just been getting settled back into life here. My parents moved, and sold the house, so I've been dealing with them getting me an apartment to finish school."

Haley shuffled in her spot, unsure of how Peyton could call herself Brooke's best friend when she was so clearly lying to her.

"But, I really do have to go," Brooke added in last minute, leaning over to pull both girls into a hug, "I've got to go send my new sketches in by 12."

Peyton and Haley both hugged Brooke back and reluctantly let her leave.

"How's my little man?" Brooke asked with a laugh as the little boy came running at her. His chestnut brown eyes and dark hair mirrored that of his mothers. She grinned as he leapt up into her arms with a giggle.

"Mama!" Harley exclaimed as she signed the paper to take her son from daycare. Brooke thanked the woman behind the desk and moved her son to her hip, making it more comfortable to carry him out of the building.

"Did you have fun today?" She asked him as he toyed with the necklace around her neck, lying his head down on her shoulder. She felt his head move in a nodding motion and she smiled in contentment. It was weird having a child, seeing as she never thought she would make a good mother. But, ever since she'd had Harley, she was different. Harley needed her, and she absolutely loved being the little boys mother. Of course, at times it was really hard, like when a sketch was due and he wouldn't stop crying, or she had a test to take for school and he was sick, but at the end of it all, he was most important.

It had taken them almost 30 minutes to get home, and not because of traffic. Brooke had specifically chosen a day care in another county to make sure that there was no possible way anyone could ever find out about Harley… at least not anyone that she didn't want to know about him. That was… until now.

Authors Note: So, I've lost all of my muse for anything Brucas… mostly because I've fallen in love with the idea of Brooke and Haley and because there is no Brucas anymore on the actual show. But, never fear, I just got a really great idea for a Baley story. Or, at least, I think it's great! Anyway, this was kind of a little teaser chapter, more of an introduction to kind of tell you where Brooke's at in life. Everyone else is kind of in the same place that Mark Schwann put them in. The only difference is, for the sake of this story, Nathan and Haley were never and never will be anything more than good friends. Brooke and Lucas never happened. Brooke was the same old Brooke... only in New York City.


	2. Strength

_**WARNING: **__This story will contain mature themes, this story is truly rated M, for more than just sexual relations._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I forgot this in the first chapter, so here it is. I unfortunately do not own anyone in this story except for Harley. If I did, Baley would have been together on the show years ago!_

_**THANK YOU**__: for the reviews guys! I'm glad to know there are some Baley lovers out there enjoying this so far. It's also great to hear that you're already making predictions, but you'll just have to wait for more to find out! Please leave reviews, they'll be what gets me to write new chapters faster! __**So, this next chapter is dedicated to you three, Baley-fo-life, Leonie1988 and JustLikeBrookeDavis. Without further adieu, I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**NOTES: **__I'd also like to mention that Haley and Brooke have been best friends since forever, think Peyton/Brooke but instead Haley and Brooke._

_**Walk You Home**_

By the time Brooke had parked her car in the parking lot in front of her apartment building, Harley had fallen asleep in his car seat. Placing the car into park, and removing her foot from the brake, she pressed the off button on her car. She shook her head, technology these days still never failed to amaze her. She picked up her purse from the seat beside her and got out of the car. Once she had situated herself, she moved to the back door and opened it to retrieve her son. Glancing around, she made sure that nobody she knew was for some odd reason, down on this side of town. It wasn't as if she was embarrassed by her son, it was more along the lines of not wanting the world to know, and not wanting anything to do with the explanation of how Harley came to be. She noticed a few cars parked along the streets, but couldn't see anyone she recognized. It wasn't until she had lifted Harley from his seat and placed him on her hip so he could remain asleep that she saw a black two door Honda Civic coming at her. She thought nothing of it at first, as she grabbed Harley's bags and closed the car door. Beside her, she watched the black car park, and shut off. Brooke turned away and started to walk towards her apartment.

"Brooke," she heard an all too familiar voice call out once she heard a car door slam.

_Fuck,_ Brooke thought to herself as she took in a deep breath, trying to think of the words that could make this situation look less compromising. She took in a deep breath, thankful that Harley had not woken up, which would make it much easier to lie. Harley was a smart little boy, and was never good at not selling his mother out when she told a lie, or as Harley referred to them, a yie. She turned around slowly, plastering a fake smile on her face in preparation.

"Hey Haley," Brooke replied, "I didn't know you got a new car," she attempted to diverge the conversation before Haley could ask any questions.

"My parents got me it for my birthday," Haley replied, looking at the sleeping child in Brooke's arms as she walked closer to her. "Who is this little guy?" Haley asked in a gentle voice, a grin playing on her lips.

Brooke gulped, knowing this question was coming, "His name is Harley. He's my neighbor's son," she quickly lied.

Haley shook her head in disbelief, "you mean to tell me you'd drive all the way to Wilmington to pick up your neighbors son?"

_Shit, how long has she been following me? _Brooke's thoughts took over as Haley stared at her, then at her son. _Now what am I supposed to do? I can't tell her!_

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, attempting to regain her attention. The outburst caused Brooke to jump, and the little boy in her arms to stir. His tiny hands let go of Brooke's shirt and reached up to his eyes. Harley let out a little yawn and rubbed his eyes.

Leaning up on his mothers' hip, Harley smiled, "Mama home now?"

Brooke tilted her head to look at him and returned his smile, "Yes baby, we're home now. You slept the whole way home."

Harley giggled, "I tired." Brooke smiled and rubbed her free hand through Harley's light brown hair. She turned her attention back to Haley and shrugged her shoulders. She had no choice but to come clean now. Haley was standing before her, jaw dropped, clearly in shock.

"Haley, this is Harley. Harley Sawyer Davis. My son," Brooke said barely above a whisper. Harley looked up at the sound of his name and turned his own attention to the woman standing across from his mother. He lifted his little hand and began to wave at her with a goofy little grin on his face.

Haley finally found words to speak, "Your son? How? When? Why didn't you tell us? Does anyone know?"

Brooke anticipated this, "Let's go upstairs. I want to put Harley back down for the rest of his nap before it gets too late. We can talk inside."

"So he's almost two?" Haley asked as she played with the water in the cup she was holding.

Brooke nodded her head. She hadn't told Haley much, but she knew the logistics. Brooke explained that one bad night had led to the pregnancy, and ever since then she'd had to deal with this alone.

"Why didn't you tell us Brooke? I would have been there for you," Haley told her as she tried to let this new information sink in. It was not what she was expecting when she followed Brooke from school earlier today. Not even a little bit close to what she was expecting to find.

"I couldn't," Brooke told her, shaking her head. It was true. No matter how many times she wanted to open up to her friends, to let them know about her child, she couldn't find the courage to say anything. The thought of exposing Harley to the rest of her life confused her. Part of her was glad that he was just hers. She didn't want to share.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but do you know who his father is?" Haley asked her.

Brooke gulped and yet, managed to let out a single, raspy word, "Yes."

Haley watched the happiness she had just seen in Brooke's eyes when she was talking about Harley disappear and be replaced by emotions Haley had come to know well over the years. Fear, pain, regret. She didn't want to press the issue, but for some reason all she wanted to do was take Brooke in her arms and never let go. Seeing that kind of emotion in Brooke's eyes broke Haley's heart. Slowly, she sat up and reached out for Brooke. She placed her cup of water on the table in front of her. Her hand took hold of Brooke's and she pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around the girl and placed a hand in her hair, running her fingers through it.

"God Brooke, I'm so sorry you had to deal with all of this alone," Haley started as she felt droplets of water landing on her neck. She looked down and saw that Brooke had nuzzled her face into her neck and was now crying, sobbing more like it.

Brooke didn't talk for a while, she just cried, holding on to her best friend for dear life. Haley didn't move, she didn't talk or ask questions, she just held her as she let out all the pent up feelings she'd had ever since that night in New York. A half an hour had passed before Brooke even attempted to pull herself up and away from Haley. Once she had, she let out a pathetic laugh at herself and began wiping the tears off her face with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry Haley. I wasn't expecting that. Actually, I wasn't really expecting any of this…" Brooke paused for a moment before continuing, "I wasn't ready to tell anyone I guess. Harley's always just been mine. I don't want that to change."

"Brooke," Haley took the girls hand, "your secret is safe with me."

Brooke nodded, looking down at their intertwined hands, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable. She pulled her hand away and nodded, trying to brush it off, "thank you Haley."

It had been a week since Haley had found out about Harley. A week since Haley had even spoken to Brooke. If they weren't at school, Haley didn't even see Brooke. It was starting to worry her, and today she planned on discussing it with her. The last thing she wanted was Brooke to be upset, or to think that telling her was a mistake.

Classes had just ended, and everyone was running to their lockers, hoping to get the hell out of the school as quickly as possible to avoid the traffic in the student parking lot. Haley spotted Brooke at her locker and weaved in and out of the crowds of students to reach her. Once she did, she placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Brooke to jump and slam her locker shut.

"Haley," she whimpered, "you scared me."

Haley smiled, "I'm sorry. I just haven't talked to you since I followed you to your apartment, and I guess I'm a little worried."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, locking her locker as she started to walk away, "I'm okay Hales. I just have to meet with Dr. Riley before I go pick up Harley."

"Brooke, you don't have to pretend to me anymore," Haley told her, putting her arm around Brooke's waist, "I want to be here for you. It's what friends are for."

Brooke paused, turned her body and pulled Haley into a hug, "the fact that you know, and haven't judged me is more than enough for me to know that you're here for me."

Haley returned the hug, smiling as she did so. There was something different about Brooke, and it wasn't just the fact that she had a child. Her entire attitude had changed; she wasn't the same Brooke that she'd grown up with. This Brooke was quiet, much more reserved and stronger. She was beautiful as ever.

"Hey Hales, do you want to come over after I pick up Harley? I'm sure he'd like to formally meet you. I've told him a lot about you guys," Brooke told her.

"My sister has my car," Haley told her after the broke their hug. "I'd need a ride. I mean, I can stick around and wait for you to be done with Dr. Riley. Then come with you, if you want?"

"Come with me," Brooke told her, as they finally reached Dr. Riley's office, "I want you to."

"Brooke, I'm glad you came back," Dr. Riley said as the two girls sat down with her. She offered the two a warm smile, "Who is this?"

Brooke attempted to smile back, but the fact that this situation was so difficult, left her with a halfhearted smile on her face, "This is Haley. She's one of my best friends. After you and I spoke last week, she followed me… and to make a long story short, she knows about Harley."

Dr. Riley nodded and nodded at Haley acknowledging that she may be a good person to have around, "Are you going to feel comfortable talking with Haley in the room?"

"It's okay if you can't," Haley said. "I'll be outside if you need me." She went to stand up, but Brooke's hand quickly reached up and grabbed her by the arm signaling that she did not want her to leave.

Haley smiled, a weird feeling rushing through her body at the fact that Brooke needed her there. She sat back down and took Brooke's hand in hers happily.

"So, before you left, we were talking about Harley. I had asked you about his father, and you got rather upset. Did you want to talk about that now?" Dr. Riley asked Brooke.

"No… yes… no. I don't know." was all Brooke replied.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"I need help," Brooke finally admitted, "I'm stuck and I can't find a way out. I need to be the kind of mother that my son deserves to have, and I can't while I'm dealing with this." She paused for a minute, looking over at Haley with sad eyes. "Please Haley, don't look at me differently for this. But you need to know too, I need your help."

Haley nodded, "Brooke, I told you earlier, I'm here for you."

"Harley's father is my dealer… was my dealer," Brooke said barely above a whisper.

"Your dealer?" Dr. Riley questioned.

"I was heavily addicted to cocaine," Brooke answered, looking down at her hands, hoping that Haley wouldn't pull hers away. Despite her hopes, Haley slowly pulled her hand away from Brooke, pulling herself away from the girl.

"Haley…" Brooke winced, "please."

Haley didn't reply, she just stared at Brooke with tears in her eyes, willing for her to continue.

"His name was Kyle. At first he was amazing. He treated me like a princess. But, he had a girlfriend… and I don't know why but I let myself be that girl… the girl on the side. Somehow he convinced me to start doing coke with him. I thought I loved him, so naturally I trusted that I would be okay with him. Things were okay for a while, until my addiction developed into something I could barely control. There wasn't a moment that I wasn't on some sort of drug. One night, the night that Harley was conceived… Myself, Kyle and his girlfriend Alyx were hanging out at Kyle's studio… he was a producer out in Brooklyn. We'd just finished getting high, and Kyle and I disappeared into his office. I don't remember much about it. Just that Alyx came in the office not long after and found us. We were just kissing, mostly because I wasn't ready to take our relationship to that level yet. I was only fifteen. Alyx flipped out," Brooke started gently, trying to relive every moment of that night, without letting herself break down. There wasn't a single soul who knew about this incident. Not even her friends in the program knew what had happened. Tears started to fall from Brooke's eyes as the memories came back to her.

"I've pushed this so far back in my mind… I've never told anyone these things before. It happened… and I just ran, and ran as fast as I possibly could," Brooke tried to continue as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

Haley once again reached her hand out to Brooke, holding onto it and giving it a little squeeze, "You can do this Brooke. You're so strong."

"Alyx started yelling. She had done a shitload of coke, and I still to this day swear that she was on Xanex or something too. She was really… not okay. Anyway, she came in the room and started freaking out at Kyle. She started telling him to just fuck me if he wanted to. She kept telling him to do it, and he was trying to reassure her it was nothing. She wouldn't listen. I don't even know where she got it from, but she pulled out a knife. She started threatening to hurt him if he didn't do it. Her expressions went from anger to pure hatred. She looked almost… crazed. She wanted to watch him do things to me that he always did to her. I remember saying I didn't want to, and begging her not to make him do it, telling her I'd do anything if she'd just leave me alone. She told me it was too late, and that when you betray a friend, you deserve what's coming to you. I told her I understood. Next thing I knew, Kyle was doing things to me that I'd never even imagined. I guess it was the drugs, but I let myself enjoy it. I guess that's what made Alyx lose it. She wanted me in pain, but I wasn't. Kyle didn't want to hurt me, and I knew that he wouldn't. We had sex, and Alyx… I guess pretended to be satisfied. She told me I was a slut, and that from there on out I wasn't welcome with their friends. I had figured that was coming, obviously she wouldn't want to be around me anymore. As I turned to leave, she pulled her knife on me. I ran and I got away, but not without a scar. She managed to cut my arm. Kyle had tried to help me, but in his drug induced state, he dropped his weapon. I heard the metal of the gun drop, and turned around just in time to watch Alyx pull the trigger on Kyle. She shot him, turned to me and said something I'll never forget. 'This is your fault slut. I hope you rot in the guilt.' And she turned the gun to herself and pulled the trigger. They both died that night, Kyle and Alyx. I called the police and ran. I ran all the way home from Brooklyn."

By the end of the story, Brooke was hysterical. Her eyes were full of tears, her cheeks stained by older ones. Her nose was dripping with excess mucus and her body was shaking. Her grip on Haley's hand had tightened as she sat, staring at their linked fingers, waiting for someone to say something. When the room remained silent for a while, Brooke lifted her head, and took notice to the two women's faces. Haley's face mirrored that of Brooke's, with tears falling from her eyes rapidly. She didn't know how to handle the fact that her best friend at fifteen had been through such a tragic night, so all she did was squeeze Brooke's hand tighter.

"Brooke," Dr. Riley started, she herself had tears in her eyes. The girl sitting before her was a mess… a mess over a night that many people would never be able to get through. "You've kept this in for this long?"

Brooke nodded her head, "I was consumed by the guilt, and then I found out I was pregnant… and I fell apart. I screwed up so much… I am screwed up, and I turned into a person I could never look at in the mirror. I'm ashamed of myself. I let these things happen, there's no one to blame for any of this but myself. Two people died because of me and my actions."

"Brooke, you can't think that way," Haley started to say. "You're not screwed up. This wasn't your fault! You made a few mistakes, but Alyx killed Kyle. Alyx killed herself. Not you. You didn't kill either of them."

"My actions led her to that," Brooke said, "I've accepted that."

"I'm glad you let this out Brooke," Dr. Riley said gently, "do you want to continue this next week? I think you've made a huge step in the process to getting past these things."

Brooke nodded, "I can't take anymore talking today."

_**And there we have it, chapter two! And, now we know about Harley's father. There's stil so much more to tell about Brooke's last two years… so stay tuned for lots of drama and angst out of our little Brooke! This story definitely gives her a dark side. So far, there's been nothing but Baley friendship, but I can assure you that chapter three is going to be the beginning of something wonderful! Please review, it makes me write faster!**_


	3. If I Die Young

_**WARNING: **__This story will contain mature themes, this story is truly rated M, for more than just sexual relations._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I unfortunately do not own anyone in this story except for Harley. If I did, Baley would have been together on the show years ago!_

_**THANK YOU: **__for the reviews! I love them!_

_**JustLikeBrookeDavis: **__I'm glad you like the story so much that you're making all these predictions! I'm trying not to be __**too **__predictable, but you were definitely on the right track on this chapter._

_**Baley-fo-life: **__Brooke is definitely going to be shown what real love is, once the story starts to pick up a little more. Just need to work out the return first!_

_**Pmcc: **__To answer your question, Brooke and Haley were the Peyton and Brooke on the show. I'm actually not a big fan of Peyton at all, so I'm not sure how much of a role she's going to play in this. I guess it kind of depends on what everyone wants. Anyway, Brooke and Haley have been best friends since elementary school, and Brooke did maintain their friendship as well as the others while doing her fashion program. But, I hope that kind of clears it up for you a little! This is definitely a drama filled story!_

_**Leonie1988: **__I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the feedback!_

_**Walk You Home**_

_Empty; that's all I really feel lately. No matter how hard I try to ignore this feeling in my stomach, I can't push past it. I regret telling her, telling Haley. Ever since that afternoon revelation, things were different. Sure, she kept her promise and came home with me. She was amazing with my son, unlike anything I'd ever seen before. None of my friends in New York could relate to him the way that she managed to. It wasn't Harley that upset her, I figured out later. It was me. The ride to her house was uncomfortable. Haley didn't speak unless I initiated it, and couldn't bring herself to say much more than 'I'm sorry,' every time I brought up my time in the city. The hug goodbye that she gave to me as well as the kiss she placed on my sleeping sons forehead before getting out of the car were the last bits of contact that we've had in almost two weeks. From the awkwardness, I began avoiding her. The weak sympathetic smiles in the hall were ignored, her meek attempts at pity filled small talk were brushed off, and I never stuck around to talk to her after classes. After a few days of this, she stopped the smiles and small talk all together. So, I'm empty. My day revolves around Harley again. Him, school and my designs. You know the feeling you get when you lose your best friend to a big move? That's kind of how I feel about Haley, only she's still here, I still see her everyday and our friendship is… well… gone. Now all I can do is close myself off again, keep my past to myself and go on with life the way I had been. _

Brooke had stopped seeing the schools psychologist after spilling her guts to her. Rather than talk, she opted to keep a journal so that all her thoughts were at least out of her head. Haley's standoffish behavior had quickly built Brooke's wall around her heart back up. She was stupid to believe that Haley would forgive her for the things that she'd done. Everything she had promised Haley before she moved had been thrown to the curb when she moved. Stay off drugs. Call her with any problems. Don't do anything stupid. It wasn't that Brooke didn't care what she had promised Haley. Kyle was older and unbelievably sexy, he was dangerous, and he could match Brooke on any sly remark. He was the perfect man, and at fifteen, Brooke wasn't in any position to say no. She was brought from her thoughts by the pitter-patter of tiny feet. Suddenly, her half opened bedroom door swung open. The light from the hallway entered her bedroom, giving her a perfect view of the little boy in the doorway. Harley's light brown hair was tousled, pointing in all different directions. The little basketball shorts he wore over his diaper were twisted in a way that Brooke could only deem as uncomfortable, and his plain white t-shirt was covered in what looked like apple juice. Harley giggled as he ran, more like waddled, into Brooke's bedroom holding his sippy cup, a huge grin on his face. Brooke couldn't help but smile as the little boy threw his cup onto her bed and began clawing at his mother's covers to get onto her bed. She laughed gently and leaned over, picking her little boy up and plopping him down on the bed beside her.

"Good morning sunshine," Brooke grinned as she tickled her boy's sides softly, placing kisses all over his face. Harley erupted into a fit of laughter, wiggling around to escape her grasp.

"Doose," Harley told her once she finished her morning assault.

"Did you drink all your juice?" Brooke asked, standing up and picking up his cup. He nodded as he made himself comfortable up against Brooke's pillows. His tiny legs crossed at the knees, and he cuddled up to her pillow. Brooke smiled at the sight and headed for the kitchen. Once refilling his cup with apple juice, Brooke returned to her room to find Harley half asleep on her bed.

"Momma, danks!" He said sitting up cheerily as he took notice to the newly filled cup of juice in his mothers' hands.

"Your welcome baby. I thought maybe we should go to the park," Brooke told him.

"Wins?" Harley asked, instantly perking up at the thought of getting to go on the swing set. He loved the swings; Brooke learned quickly that when she needed to calm him, all she needed was a swing and some nice weather.

For some reason, being with her son, doing something they loved to do still wasn't enough to truly make Brooke smile. At first she attributed the anger to Haley's betrayal, but after the first week, and putting her guard up again, the pain still hadn't gone away. She missed Haley. A lot. Which wasn't something she had felt in a while. Not since she had moved in the first place. It had taken both girls some time to get used to the distance, but they'd fallen into a phone routine shortly after. Harley got tired of the swings shortly after, and had insisted his mother allow him to play in the sand. So, that was here Brooke Davis sat. On a bench beside a large sandbox watching her little boy play happily with a few other toddlers. Tears started to fall as she watched the young boy giggle, tossing sand from one side of him to the other. It wasn't that Harley's actions made her sad, but the fact that she didn't have anyone to share these moments with, even if she'd wanted to.

"Brooke," came a voice from behind her. A hand gently rested on her shoulder and she immediately knew who it was. Her body tensed up, and she pulled away from the touch.

"Brooke, don't…" the voice started again as the person came into Brooke's view.

"Please, leave me alone. I'm trying to enjoy a day with my son," Brooke replied, not giving Haley a second look as she continued to watch her little boy.

"Look," Haley started as she sat down beside her. "You don't have to talk. Just listen."

Brooke shook her head, after all this was a free country. Haley did have the right to speak; Brooke just didn't have to reply.

"I'll take that as your consent…" Haley said with a small smile, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull away from you. Or make you feel like I didn't care or was judging you. I'm not. I do care, and I think you're one of the strongest people I've ever met just because you're sitting here today. You've been through hell and back the past few years and I guess I just felt horrible. Horrible I wasn't there for you, or that I didn't realize something was wrong. I'm supposed to be your best friend, I should know these things and I didn't. I haven't been a good friend and I know that I proved to be an even worse friend by not being there once you told me. I guess I just blame myself. I let you deal with these things alone and all I want to do is fix all your problems. I care about you Brooke, more than you know. I want to be there for you, and I'm sorry that I ran away. It's just you're my best friend… and knowing all these things you went through, it makes me sick. But, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

By the time Haley finished her speech Brooke was in tears again. Maybe Haley really did care, it wasn't like Brooke had given her any time to get used to the situation. She just dumped all this new information on her and didn't even give her time to adjust. Brooke moved her arm, and wrapped it around Haley, pulling her close for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry too," Brooke told her, "I didn't even give you a chance to get used to this."

Haley smiled and wrapped her arm around Brooke's waist, returning the hug, "I love you Tigger."

"I love you too Haley," Brooke said, feeling slightly happier than she had when she woke up.

Harley soon interrupted the two, complaining of hunger. Both girls took him to lunch to a small café outside of town. Harley seemed to really like Haley. He let her hold him, and tickle him. He even let her ruffle up his hair without making a fuss, something he never let anyone but his mother do. Brooke loved the fact that her two favorite people got along so well. As the three ate their lunch, Harley played with Haley. He kept breaking small pieces off of his grilled cheese sandwich and placing them on Haley's plate. Each time he'd put one he'd insist she give him a French fry in return.

"I want to know more," Haley told Brooke suddenly, as she passed a French fry to Harley. The little boy grinned and happily bit into the potato.

"It's rough Haley," Brooke told her, placing her fork down in her Cesar salad. Haley nodded her head, acknowledging that she had figured that was the case.

"I know Brooke, but I need to know. I want to be there for you now," Haley told her, reaching her hand across the table to touch Brooke's. Their hands met in the middle, Haley's covering Brooke's. The touch sent shivers down Brooke's spine. The hurt was gone, and all she could feel were the old feelings of benevolence that she felt towards Haley.

"After Kyle died, I guess I fell apart a little. I found out I was pregnant a month or so later, and I knew he was the father. I hadn't… been with anyone since then. Sienna, the roommate I used to tell you about, she and I talked about it, and ultimately I knew the best choice for me would be to keep him. It really puts me in a bad place. I can't even block the night from my memory. Part of me wants to wish it never happened, but I don't. I don't regret it, and I don't wish it could be erased. If it were, I wouldn't have this little guy over here," Brooke said as she ran her hand through her son's hair. Harley was contently breaking up his food and eating it, alternating between food and coloring on the placemat he had been given.

"I don't blame you Brooke, he's really beautiful," Haley told her with a grin.

"Sienna and I dealt with everything together, she helped me get clean and I got Harley through the pregnancy as safely as possible. It wasn't until after that I kind of lost it," Brooke added, shuddering at the memories. "I'm going to tell you something, something important that I hope you won't look at me any differently for, or think that I'm not a good mother. Because Haley, I love my son. Harley is my world and I'd do anything for him."

Haley nodded, "I know Brooke. I know you love him, and I know you've made mistakes in the past that you're not proud of. But, then again, everyone makes mistakes and everybody has to deal with the consequences. I just want you to know, there is nothing you could ever tell me that would make me hate you, or question your love for this little boy."

"I couldn't handle raising him. Harley cried so much, he was always hungry, always annoyed. I started disappearing at night. I started doing things I never thought I would. It wasn't until the night I was so coked up that I forgot to feed him, no less put him in his crib for bed for me to realize how bad of shape I was in. I was underweight, blowing off my homework and responsibilities with Harley. Everyone could tell something was wrong, but I always had an excuse. I was a good liar Haley, a really good one. I even believed them. But waking up face down on my bedroom floor with Harley curled up in a ball on my floor beside me finally woke me up to the reality. Sienna helped me get clean again, and I started to take parenting classes, and doing all sorts of yoga classes with Harley. Everything started to change by the end. I was fine by the time I came home, and sure, I still think about doing drugs, but I guess… Harley and Sienna… the way she looked at me that morning that she found us, keeps me away," Brooke told her, not taking her eyes off her son. She didn't want to look at Haley. She was too scared. When she heard no response, Brooke began pulling her hand away. Haley quickly grabbed Brooke's hand and squeezed it.

"No, don't. I know that things like this can be hard. I don't blame you for falling apart. I just wish you would have told me," Haley said, mostly over come by jealousy that Sienna got to be the one to help her out of the mess she'd made of her life. "I wish I could have been there for you."

"Me too Hales, I wish I had had the nerve to tell you everything. I wanted to, so many times. Sienna even tried to help me tell you, but in the end I just couldn't. I thank God every day for that girl," Brooke stated, her smile growing as she thought of the girl she'd called her New York best friend for the last two years.

Haley couldn't help but shudder at the smile on Brooke's lips when she spoke of Sienna. She seemed… really happy about the thoughts of her. It made Haley's stomach turn, she was jealous of their friendship… if that's all it was. Haley had some eerie feeling inside of her that their friendship had been a little bit more than that.

"I wish I could meet her," Haley said finally, "Meet the girl who saved my best friend, and thank her for being there when I couldn't." She stared at Brooke as she spoke, her hand rubbing Brooke's gently before pulling her hand away. Brooke smiled when she felt Haley rub her hand, and Haley's breath got caught in her throat, _there was that smile again. _

"Well good," Brooke started, "Sienna is coming to visit this week!"

_**Dun dun dun dun…. Sienna comes to town!**_


	4. Need You Now

_**WARNING: **__This story will contain mature themes, this story is truly rated M, for more than just sexual relations._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I unfortunately do not own anyone in this story except for Harley. If I did, Baley would have been together on the show years ago!_

_**THANK YOU: **__for the reviews! I love them!_

_**JustLikeBrookeDavis: **__Don't apologize! I absolutely love your long reviews! They make me want to write this story even faster, just knowing how much you enjoy it! I hope you like this new chapter! _

_**Baley-fo-life: **__Well, hop off those pins and needles because here's the next chapter. I'm glad you like the Sienna aspect, and I love Harley/Haley. Brooke can't be with someone her son doesn't love!_

_**Leonie1988: **__I'm so glad that you think Harley is well written. I'm trying pretty hard to keep him at his age at the same time. I've seen many writers write a two year old with a huge vocabulary and it's just so not true. Enjoy the next chapter, I promise you'll be learning much more about Sienna!_

_**This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! The song in the chapter is called "Walk You Home" it's by Karmina. Play it off of YouTube while you read that part of the story (you'll know when) I promise, it'll make it all the more powerful. For the sake of this story, Haley wrote it/sang it for Brooke.**_

_**I'm also already done with the next chapter! But, I'm not going to post it until I get at least 5 reviews! So please, review away!**_

_**Walk You Home**_

"See!" Harley yelled as he bounded down the hallway towards the woman he had come to love very much over his short life. She'd been in Tree Hill for almost three days now, and Harley still got excited every time he woke up and she was still there. The little boy leapt at the girl, pulling himself up onto her lap as she sat on the couch.

"Hey there little man," Sienna replied with a smile, holding the child close to her. Harley had become her family over the last two years of knowing him. After all, she had helped Brooke raise him. "Are you hungry?"

Harley nodded happily, laying his head down on her shoulder. She stood up, taking him with her as she headed for Brooke's small kitchen. "Pancakes sound good?" Sienna asked Harley, speaking more to Brooke and Haley who were seated in the living room.

"Sound's good," Brooke answered, staring at the girl and her son, beaming.

'_I hate this,'_ Haley thought to herself as she watched the scene in front of her. First of all, Sienna was gorgeous. She was everything Haley wasn't. Her eyes were a deep royal blue, her hair a deep, natural shade of black. If she didn't know any better, Haley would have mistaken her for a younger Megan Fox. Sienna had a gentle voice and a body that could stop traffic, _'No chance,' _Haley told herself,_ 'No chance.'_

"I think I'm going to head home Brooke," Haley said, finally getting up from off the couch. She couldn't handle this anymore. The two girls had been driving her crazy. They seemed to know each other so well, and were so incredibly comfortable together. Haley was fuming with jealousy by the end of their first night together. Brooke, Sienna and Harley seemed like a little family. A little family she wanted to be a part of, but never really would be.

Brooke jumped up, and followed Haley towards the front door, "are you coming back over later?"

Haley shrugged, "If you want me to. Just call me if you want."

Brooke nodded and gave Haley a loving hug; "I'll see you later."

Haley returned the hug and left the apartment without another word. Brooke was hers. _'Mine?' _Haley thought to herself, attempting to make the correction, _'What do you mean yours Haley?'_ She asked herself, shaking her head. _'She isn't even Sienna's, Brooke's straight!' _She growled at the thoughts.It made her feel a little hypocritical for not telling Brooke she'd switched teams while she was gone, but she wasn't ready. Nobody knew about her sexual preferences, nobody but Nathan and Peyton.

Sienna had cooked pancakes for Harley and Brooke, something she used to do in New York. She had spent her junior and senior years of high school in New York, and was currently taking a year off from college to see if starting up her own clothing line would be successful. She'd gotten offers from a few companies, and was in the process of designing a whole spring line.

"Did you finish that dress?" Brooke asked Sienna as she ate the pancakes in front of her, while trying to help her son remain a little bit clean as he ate with his fingers. Harley had a thing against forks, but wasn't really that messy with his fingers.

"Not yet. I just can't seem to figure out the pattern yet, I'll get it though," Sienna answered with a grin. She was just happy to be back with Brooke again.

"I know you will," came the reply as Harley dropped half his pancake on the floor. Brooke laughed as the boys mouth turned quickly into the shape of an "o" and a gasp left his lips. Brooke leaned over and picked it up off the floor and tossed it into the garbage.

"Have you told her yet?" Sienna asked with a slight frown evident on her lips, her voice lowering from its typical happy octave.

Brooke shook her head no, "Haley isn't into girls Sienna, we've been over this."

Sienna stood up from her stool by the counter and walked slowly towards Brooke. She lifted her hand to Brooke's cheek and pushed her hair out of the way, "You didn't even try to find out, did you?"

Brooke shrugged, "I think she's seeing Nathan anyway. They seemed to have gotten really close over the last few years."

Sienna moved her body closer to Brooke's, to the point where she was standing between Brooke's open knees, their chests almost touching, "I guess it's okay for me to kiss you then?"

Brooke's breath hitched in her throat, she hadn't kissed Sienna since a month before she moved. Sienna didn't wait for a reply. Her thumb traced itself slowly over Brooke's bottom lip before letting it slide slowly down her jaw to her neck. Her hand slipped to the back of her neck and she pulled Brooke's head closer to hers. Their heads tilted to opposite sides and within seconds their lips collided. Both girls' eyes fluttered closed as their mouths fell into that all too familiar rhythm of gentle kissing.

"Duckey!" Harley yelped as he started kicking at his highchair. Sure, he'd seen the two women kiss before but it still sent him into a fit of giggles. Especially since it was his mother.

The two were brought from their kiss, both out of breath. Neither had expected to ever kiss again. Not since their breakup last year, after Sienna stopped kidding with herself and told Brooke to go get the girl she really wanted.

Brooke stood up, hastily moving away from the gorgeous girl in front of her. She couldn't stand the close proximity anymore. "You all done baby?" She asked looking down at her son who had managed to get a piece of pancake covered in syrup stuck in his hair. Harley clapped his hands and reached at his mother, silently asking her to take him out of his chair. She smiled and picked the pancake out of his hair before picking him up. She turned back around and found herself face to face with Sienna once again.

"Don't just not say anything Brooke," Sienna said, looking as if she had her heart ripped out of her chest.

"Don't just come here thinking you have the right to just… kiss me," Brooke said slowly, as she walked away from Sienna and towards the bathroom to draw up a bath for Harley.

"I've really missed you Brooke," Sienna continued, as she followed Brooke into the bathroom.

Brooke shook her head; she didn't know what to say. There was silence for a moment, until Sienna began talking again, "I haven't been the same since the day things ended. There's a hole in my heart where you and Harley used to be. I can't draw anymore; I can't even put an outfit together anymore. Not seeing you and Harley, not falling asleep with you both in my arms, it's driving me crazy. "

Brooke didn't say a word. She had since stripped her son of his clothing and had filled the bathtub half way with warm water. She lifted the squirming boy up, and sat him down amongst his toys in the bathtub. She refused to look in any direction other than in front of her, making sure she avoided Sienna's gaze at all costs. Picking up the baby blue washcloth, she rubbed soap onto it and began bathing Harley who was wrapped up in the little toy boats in front of him.

Sienna moved towards Brooke and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Please say something."

Brooke turned around finally, letting Sienna see the tears that had fallen from her eyes, "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you that you broke my heart? Do you want to know how I cried over you every night during our last month in New York? I loved you Sienna, I did. No matter what you thought, but it wasn't good enough then, so why would it be good enough now?"

Sienna kept an eye on Harley while Brooke's back was turned, "You were always enough. It was me who wasn't. I'll never be her, and it took me this time to realize that I don't have to be. I can, I will, I do love you in ways that she doesn't."

Brooke's lips curved upwards into a beaming grin, "I missed you Sienna."

Sienna returned the smile and leaned towards her, placing a kiss on her lips.

It had been a week since Brooke and Sienna had rekindled their relationship. A week since Haley had been around. A week since Haley had gotten out of bed. It wasn't like her to miss school, but the thought of even seeing Brooke broke her heart. She hadn't seen, called, or texted Haley since she had said goodbye that day. Sienna and Brooke hadn't seen each other in a while; they were just old friends getting reacquainted. Haley had been trying to convince herself of that for the last few days, but it wasn't working. She noticed the way Sienna was looking at Brooke. It was the same way she looked at Brooke and it scared the shit out of her. She'd been surfing the web for the last few hours, lurking on Facebook, checking out the latest gossip in Tree Hill. She was looking at Nathan's pictures from the latest basketball game when she received a new notification. She smiled, like any teenager would when receiving a new Facebook alert, and quickly clicked the home button on her screen. Her jaw dropped, but it wasn't due to the notification, but to the item at the top of her news feed. It was a mobile picture upload from Brooke Davis. Brooke and Sienna were sitting closely on the couch with Harley on Brooke's lap. Sienna had extended her arm out in front of them to snap the photo and had mobile uploaded it. Haley clicked on the picture, making it bigger on her screen. Brooke looked gorgeous, as always. Sienna had a smile spread wide across her face and Harley was looking up at both of them, giggling. Haley felt the tears start to well in her eyes. She hated the idea of Sienna getting to spend all this time with Brooke. Scrolling down, she took notice of the photo tag, Sienna Vario. She's Italian; that explains it. Brooke always had a weakness for the Italian boys… maybe the same went for girls. She slammed her laptop shut in frustration, hoping that she wasn't losing her best friend.

'_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are.'_

The sound of her phone ringing brought her from her thoughts. That was Brooke's ringtone. A smile crept on her face as she let it ring for a little before answering it.

"Hey Brooke," Haley said into the phone.

"Hales. Hey. Where have you been?" Brooke asked, Haley could hear the smile evident in her voice.

"I've been busy. Catching up on school, you know the deal. What's up?" Haley lied.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to watch Harley for me? I'm bringing Sienna to the airport, and I'd rather not take him with me. He's sleeping and I'd hate to wake him up," Brooke asked hopefully.

"Sienna's leaving?"

"Yeah, she's going home for a little. She's thinking about maybe moving to Tree Hill though. We've been talking about maybe opening a store together, starting our own line," Brooke told Haley happily.

Haley's heart sank. Sienna wanted to stick around. That girl had a lot more guts when it came to going after what she wanted, and Haley knew she didn't stand a chance. If Brooke was going to switch teams after all these years, it would be with a girl more like Sienna than herself. Haley sighed, "Sure. I can come watch him. I'll be there in a little."

"Thank you Haley, really," without another word both girls hung up their cell phones. Brooke returned to helping Sienna pack, while Haley headed for her car.

Sienna was standing in Brooke's bedroom folding the couple of pairs of jeans she had brought with her. She'd been in Tree Hill for a mere ten days and she'd already fixed what she came to fix. Brooke was her girlfriend again; she'd gotten to spend countless hours with her favorite little boy, and had met the girl that her girl was infatuated with. Haley worried her. She wasn't expecting the sweet, goody two shoes type that Brooke had described to be so… gorgeous. She also didn't expect to catch her stealing loving glances at Brooke when she wasn't looking. Those same loving glances that she used to give Brooke before they finally gave in to their feelings. Sienna was scared of losing Brooke, but most of all, of losing her to Haley.

"Almost ready baby?" Brooke asked, coming up behind Sienna and wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her flush against her. Sienna smiled, leaning against her and laying her head onto Brooke's shoulder.

"Almost, just need to pack my shoes and I'm good to go back to New York," Sienna told her, tossing her last pair of jeans into the suitcase on the bed. She turned in Brooke's arms and pressed her lips against hers. Her hands moved into Brooke's hair, deepening the kiss for a moment before pulling away.

"As much as I love kissing you, I'll miss my plane if I don't get finished. And then it'll be even longer before I can ultimately move down here to start my life," Sienna said as she wiggled out of Brooke's grasp and picked up her couple pairs of shoes, tossing them into the suitcase and zipping it up.

"All done," Brooke said, frowning slightly. As excited as she was to say goodbye, knowing that the quicker she went home the faster she'd be able to move for good, she didn't want Sienna to leave.

"Yep, now wipe that sad look off that gorgeous face," Sienna said moving closer to her and pulling her into a tight hug, "I'll be back before you know it, and until then… we'll talk all the time."

"But what I won't be able to do this," Brooke said as she lifted her head from the girls shoulder, and nudged her black hair off her neck. One of her hands slipped to Sienna's behind, grabbing it gently as she placed warm, wet, open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

"Mmm," Sienna moaned lightly as she got lost in the feeling of Brooke's lips on her neck. The assault continued until she could feel Brooke begin to bite her skin, then soothe it over with her tongue. "But we have camera's on our laptops just for that." She giggled and pulled herself out of Brooke's grip and tweaked her nose before running from the room and into Harley's to say goodbye. Neither of the girls heard Haley open the front door and walk into the apartment. Brooke followed closely behind Sienna and watched as she leaned over his tiny bed and kissed him on the forehead. She heard the raven-haired bombshell whisper an, "I love you kiddo" and her heart melted.

"I'm lovin' the view," Brooke stated in a husky whisper.

Sienna turned and gave her a mischievous grin, "No flirting in front of the children."

Brooke watched Sienna walk past her and out of the room. She shut the door behind them and pressed Brooke against it. Her head leaned closer and their lips brushed gently against each other.

Without pulling away, Sienna started to speak, "I'm going to miss you." Brooke could feel the girl's breath on her lips as she spoke, and it was driving her crazy.

"God how I'm going to miss you," Brooke groaned before closing the tiny bit of distance between them, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Brooke?" They heard a voice call from the living room. The two jumped apart and headed towards the living room area. Haley had gotten to the apartment to watch Harley. They were lucky to not have gotten caught.

"Hales, thank you for coming so quickly," Brooke said as she pulled Haley into a hug.

Haley returned the hug, "It's not a problem."

Sienna shot Haley a warm smile and gave her a hug hello. She then turned and headed to Brooke's room to retrieve her suitcase. Haley couldn't help but notice the slightly red bruised area on Sienna's neck, and it broke her heart. Maybe Brooke was into girls, just… girls that weren't her. It wasn't long before Sienna returned, rolling her two suitcases behind her.

"I'll be back in a half hour Haley, thanks again for coming to watch him," Brooke said as the two left the apartment.

"It was great to meet you, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again," Sienna called as she left the apartment. Haley nodded in agreement and waved goodbye as she closed the front door.

The ride to the airport was rather quiet. Sienna kept gently rubbing Brooke's thigh and squeezing her hand. Once they got to the gate, Brooke pulled over to the side of the road and helped her get her things out of the trunk.

"Are you coming back?" Brooke asked Sienna finally. They'd played house for the last week, and acted as if everything was okay, but Brooke wasn't stupid. Sienna was a runner, even more than she was.

"What do you mean am I coming back?" Sienna asked with a laugh as she placed her suitcases on the curb.

"This is what you do Sienna, you pull me back in and then you run for the hills. How do I know you're not going to again? You'd be living in Tree Hill with me. After a year of on and off because you were insecure over Haley, I don't know how strong this is to withstand that. She's going to be around Sienna, she's my best friend. Are you sure you can honestly accept that I love you, and want to be with you?" Brooke asked, taking Sienna's hand in her own.

Sienna smiled and leaned closer to Brooke, pressing their lips together for a moment, and pulled away. "Brooke, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and Harley."

Brooke returned the smile, and leaned over again to kiss her. Sienna pulled away, and Brooke froze.

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming along?" Brooke asked, pulling away from her girlfriend and letting go of her hand.

"I can't let you be with me, knowing what I know," Sienna told her, as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"What?" Brooke asked her, confused.

"Haley loves you Brooke," Sienna told her, just barely above a whisper. Her tears were falling harder, as she looked up at the taller girl in front of her.

"Haley's straight Sienna, and it doesn't matter. I love you, and I hate it when you question it," Brooke told her, moving her hand up to Sienna's face, wiping away the tears with the pad of her thumb.

Sienna nodded, "I know you love me baby. I know you do, I see the way you look at me, and I feel it every time you touch me, kiss me, and make love to me," she paused and looked up at Brooke with a small smile, "but I see the way Haley looks at you Brooke. It's the same way I used to look at you, before we got together. It's the same way I look at you right now. I want you, but I know I can't have you."

Brooke shook her head; this was all too much. What if Sienna was wrong? What if Haley didn't care about her like that and she was loosing the one girl she did have and did love for no reason?

"Please don't say that," Brooke told her, pressing a kiss to the other girls forehead, "I love you, okay? No matter what. I want you here, in Tree Hill, with Harley and me. Just promise me you'll come back," Brooke told her, sadness in her eyes.

"I'll be back for you baby. I could never stay away from you," Sienna told her, leaning back to Brooke and placing her lips roughly against Brooke's. Their kiss was filled with tears, and pent up feelings that had never been fully discussed like this before. It seemed to last forever, until Sienna finally pulled away.

"I love you Brooke Davis," Sienna told her with a grin. "I'll love you forever."

"Forever and always," Brooke told her as Sienna walked away, suitcases in hand.

Brooke had been gone for a little over a half an hour when the front door opened again. Harley hadn't woken up, and Haley hadn't done much but eat a sandwich and watch repeats of Jersey Shore. Brooke entered the apartment with a grin, "Well, she's on the plane."

"Goodbye sucks," Haley said, remembering when she and her family had dropped Brooke at the airport for her program two years ago.

"But she'll be back, I hope," Brooke replied quickly, practically hopping her way to the couch and sitting down on the couch beside Haley. There was something different about Brooke. She didn't seem to really be that upset, and Haley couldn't figure it out. When she left Haley she'd cried her eyes out and they were just friends back then. Brooke seemed... almost happy.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked as Brooke stole a bite of Haley's sandwich. She had turned her attention to Jersey Shore and was currently laughing at the fight between Sammie and J-Wow that was going on.

"Fine. Never better," Brooke replied in a rush. There was definitely something different. She had tearstains on her cheeks, which gave Haley the impression that she had been crying before. But, why the sudden mood change? She didn't have to hide her feelings in front of Haley.

Haley gave her a sideways glance, "You can talk to me… you know that right?"

Brooke nodded, "There's nothing to say. I'm fine." She smiled and hopped up off the couch and headed for Harley's bedroom. "Have you checked on him? Is he all right? Did he even wake up? He could sleep all day!"

Brooke was talking so fast, it almost seemed like she was… _high. _Then it hit her.

"Brooke…" Haley started, standing up, hoping she wasn't just jumping to conclusions and that Brooke wouldn't freak out on her. "Are you… _high?_"

Brooke stopped in her tracks, and turned around to face Haley, "what?"

The look on Brooke's face told Haley all she needed to know. Brooke was on something, and Haley definitely was not okay with it.

"Are you fucking stupid!" Haley exclaimed looking Brooke dead in the eye. Brooke had never heard Haley curse before and it scared her. She took a step backwards and hit the wall with her back. There was nowhere for her to really go to get away.

"Haley stop. I'm fine," Brooke started to lie, trying to calm her down. Haley wouldn't understand. She didn't want to tell her anyway, she wasn't ready to deal with this conversation.

"You're not fine. You're high off something, and it's ridiculous. You told me you'd stopped. You said you had Harley and Sienna to stop you. Now what? Sienna's gone for a little and you go back to drugs? It's been a half an hour! How did you even get them that quickly?" Haley was practically yelling at Brooke. She was enraged and couldn't control herself. She didn't even want to look at Brooke right now, but she couldn't leave her with Harley while she was on something.

"Haley… please, calm down. Let me explain. It's only a little. I only did a little, I know it doesn't change that I did it, but please. Just… let me talk," Brooke tried to reason with her as tears started to fall from her eyes. She hated when Sienna was gone. It brought back every memory of their time together, and… their time apart. And it killed Brooke. It was too much to deal with, and she hadn't been expecting it.

"Fine," Haley said, "But not until you come down from whatever you're on. Go sleep it off."

Brooke shook her head, "I can't." It was cute how little Haley knew about drugs. "It's not weed Haley. I'm not tired."

Brooke walked over to the stereo underneath her television set, and pushed play. A CD began to play.

"This is what I do…" Brooke told her as the music began to lightly fill the room. "I hurt, I get high, and I play this CD and cry."

It took a moment for Haley to realize what CD it was… but once she did, the tears started to well up in her eyes. Brooke sat down on the couch as Haley's voice filled the room. It was the CD she had recorded for Brooke before she moved.

Brooke leaned back, and kept her gaze on Haley as the tears started to fall. Haley soon surrendered and walked over to Brooke, finding that if any time, Brooke was going to spill her guts to her now.

_Slow down, what's on your mind?_

_It's alright, I'm on your side._

_I hate to see your injury, _

_I wish that you could transfer all your pain to me_

_Stay here, it's okay to cry._

_Let me help you make it right._

_Let's turn up the radio, _

_let the bands remind you that you're not alone._

_We all get low._

Brooke was in hysterics by the end of the first verse. Haley had written her that song just before she left, and it still got to her.

"I have so much to tell you," Brooke told her gently. It was true; she had so many things to share, and no way to say it. "First of all, I don't want you to be scared. I don't want you to hate me. Just… this is important."

Haley nodded and pulled Brooke into her arms, "It's okay. You can tell me anything."

Brooke nodded rapidly; the cocaine had caused her to be a little… hyper. "I like girls Haley. Ever since the night with Kyle… I just couldn't let any guys touch me. I tried, believe me I tried. But every time a guy would go to kiss me, or even just hold my hand I'd freak out and… go home and get high. I guess it was when anyone would touch me at first. I couldn't handle it. But once Sienna got through to me… it got easier." She spoke so fast Haley could barely comprehend what she was saying. But, she got the gist of it. Brooke _does _like girls… The red mark on Sienna's neck… the looks… it all made sense now. Sienna and Brooke were _together_. Or at least had been in the past. Haley felt her heart drop in her chest.

_Even the brace may depend on someone_

_The moon only shines with the help of the sun_

_And it's not as safe when you're walking alone_

_I'll walk you home…_

"She got through to me. She made sense. She didn't judge me. She just let me tell her everything and somehow she still wanted to know me. But it wasn't normal. The only time I felt normal was when I talked to you. God, I could talk to Sienna about you for hours. I don't really know how or when it happened, but our feelings started to change. Sienna told me she was into girls and that our nights alone in bed with Harley made her want to kiss me. It wasn't long before I was falling for her. But it never felt completely right without you knowing. She'd leave me a lot Haley," Brooke told her, not holding back an ounce of emotion. She was crying so hard, and talking so quickly that Haley could barely make out her words. But, it wasn't like she really wanted to. She didn't want to know how Sienna was living the life that she wanted so badly to have.

"What do you mean she'd leave you?" Haley asked, running her hand through Brooke's hair a few times to try and calm her.

"She started to not like when I'd talk to you. It made her jealous. She'd tell me I wasn't in love with her, and made me feel like I wasn't enough for her. We'd fight, and she'd break up with me. She'd leave. I wouldn't see her for days, and I'd end up either not getting out of bed, or doing drugs just so I can function. She'd come back and save me and I'd go right back to her. I love her Hales," Brooke told her, trying to calm down a little, as the feeling of Haley's hand in her hair took over.

_Suns out, but it feels like rain_

_So I will illuminate your day_

_I'm afraid I'm losing it, _

_what's it gonna take for me to get through this?_

_We'll get through this._

"I can tell," Haley told her as she placed a gentle kiss on Brooke's forehead, as her own tears started to fall at those last four words. Brooke loves Sienna. It killed her.

"She'd break my heart over and over again, and every single time I'd just go right back, and I don't know why. I guess I just… I couldn't have what I really wanted, so I settled. But somewhere in there I realized my dream was an impossibility and that I'd need to move on. So I tried, I tried really hard Hales and I fell for her. I love her," Brooke repeated as if she was trying to convince herself that she really was happy with just having Sienna. "But, a month before we were leaving New York we broke up. She told me, 'tell her she's the one, and stop dragging me along.' It took me a while to realize whom she was talking about… but I did and it hurt. She was stupid. She broke up with me because of you Haley. She told me it was over because she was convinced that I'm in love with you."

_Even the brace may depend on someone_

_The moon only shines with the help of the sun_

_And it's not safe when you're walking alone_

_I'll walk you home_

_I'll walk you home._

Haley's heart almost stopped. She wasn't sure she had heard her correctly, "Sienna thought you were in love with me?"

Brooke nodded her head again, "She told me to go for it. And it made me so upset. Sienna knew you were straight and that I didn't have a chance. I was convinced it was her scapegoat out of the relationship. We didn't talk, I just cried… all the time. I was a mess. She really didn't want to be with me that badly. But before we left, she finally told me again that she loved me, and wished me luck. I asked her why and she told me to come home and get what I want. But I came home and you were all typical Haley… nothing was different. Sienna came, and now we're back together. I finally gave up and she finally accepted how I feel about her. And now… she's gone again. She told me at the airport that I was wrong about you. That you looked at me with love. And I asked her how she knew, and she told me… 'because it's the exact same look I have when I'm looking at you.' And I started to cry. Because now I'm lost. And cocaine is all I know," Brooke finished.

_Need the band to play the song_

_Someone's hand to keep you strong_

_It's harder when you're on your own_

_Success is not the same alone_

_Can't have up without the down_

_Need the straight to have the round_

_I'll provide the harmony_

_Your song is best accompanied._

"You what?" Haley finally choked out. Brooke loved her? Brooke wanted her? Haley couldn't handle this news. She sat up, unintentionally pushing Brooke away from her.

"Please don't tell me you hate me. She just left me again, and this time I don't know if she's going to come back," Brooke told her nervously, wiping her tears off her cheeks. She leaned over, pulling Haley's face up to look at her.

"I don't hate you Brooke," Haley finally spit out, once the green-eyed beauty in front of hers face came into view. "I don't hate you at all."

_Even the brave may depend on someone_

_The moon only shines with the help of the sun_

_And it's not as safe when you're walking alone_

_I'll walk you home…_


	5. Coming Home

_**WARNING: **__This story will contain mature themes, this story is truly rated M, for more than just sexual relations._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I unfortunately do not own anyone in this story except for Harley. If I did, Baley would have been together on the show years ago!_

_**THANK YOU: **__for the reviews! I love them!_

_**JustLikeBrookeDavis: **__I love that you love the story so much that you put thought into your predictions! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! _

_**Baley-fo-life: **__Sienna isn't really meant to be a bad guy. She just loves Brooke. But she's definitely going to stir up some drama. She'll end up being more of a Victoria kind of character. One who really loves Brooke, with a funny way of showing it._

_**cw: **__Patience __, there will be Baley soon enough. I promise._

_**Author's Note: **__So, I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted. As upset as this makes me, I still wanted to write! Besides, I love you loyal reviewers too much to keep you waiting, so I'll give you a shortish chapter! Also, did anyone see tonight's episode, the part where Haley and Brooke were sitting at the bridge? I thought it was so adorable and the Baley fangirl in me wanted them to kiss so badly! But, alas they are perfect best friends. I do, however, want to rewrite that into a one shot the way I wish it had gone! What do you think?_

_**Walk You Home**_

There was silence; an eerie silence that made Brooke all kinds of uncomfortable. Haley had told her she didn't hate her, and that was all Brooke really wanted to know. Yet, the lack of words coming from Haley's mouth was driving Brooke insane. Haley hadn't diverted her eyes away from Brooke; she simply at there, staring directly into the green orbs before her. The silence worried her. Maybe Haley really wasn't okay with what Brooke had just told her; maybe she just wasn't mad… but instead appalled?

"Haley, please say something," Brooke whispered huskily to Haley. Again she was met by silence, but this time, Haley moved herself away from Brooke and stood up. Brooke watched as she slowly backed away from the couch, looking down at her feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Brooke's eyes began to well with tears at Haley putting distance between them. _Great, _she thought, _now on top of Sienna being gone, Haley hates me._

"Br-," Haley began before stopping, noticing the tears that had started to fall from Brooke's eyes. Haley shook her head, "please stop crying."

Brooke didn't know how to reply. Raising her hand to her cheek, she simply brushed the tears away and shifted her eyes towards where Haley was standing.

"Brooke," Haley said slowly, trying to think of her words before she said them, "I just don't know what to say."

Truthfully, Haley did know what to say. She wanted to grab Brooke by the shoulders and shake her, yell at her for ever thinking she had to keep this secret from her, scream that she loved her until Brooke could finally comprehend it. But, it just wasn't that simple. Brooke looked fragile, sitting there on the couch in front of her. The typical cheery girl she once knew was no longer there. Brooke's smile was different. Before, when Haley saw her smile she could tell it was genuine. Now, it seemed broken. Those eyes that Haley had fallen head over heels in love with were no longer dancing with the thrill of life; they were cold, and filled with a sadness that Haley had never known. She was lost, and heartbroken.

_I can't tell her, _Haley thought to herself as she finally looked towards Brooke, ignoring her feet. _It would be selfish to add that burden on her shoulders._

"You're my best friend Brooke," Haley started, attempting to swallow the sobs that were bound to come, "I could never, ever hate you. I wish you had told me sooner."

Brooke nodded her head slowly, "I know. I was scared." She really had no other explanation. The feelings she had for Haley terrified her, and until Sienna had made her see that having feelings for someone of her own gender wasn't a terrible thing, she was scared of the newfound attraction she'd had for the female gender in general.

"Life is scary Brooke, but you can't hide things, not from me. I'm your best friend for a reason, I want to be there for you, no matter what it is or how scary you think it may be, I want to be there," Haley told her, finally moving closer to her again. Brooke let herself fall into her best friends waiting arms; it wasn't long before the waves of tears started to fall again. Finding the perfect words to say was the hardest thing Haley had ever had to do. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to tell her the truth either. It was true, Haley did want to be there for everything, just in a 'more than friends' kind of way. A way, that thanks to Sienna, she would probably never get to experience. That thought alone broke Haley's heart in two.

"I don't think I'm ready for this," Brooke tried to protest as Haley practically forced the slightly taller brunette through the doors of Karen's Café. Haley had decided that Brooke's first step towards recovery would have to be letting her friends back into her life, her whole life. To Haley, that meant letting everyone meet Harley.

"You're ready for this Brooke," Haley demanded as Brooke finally walked through the door to the café. Haley then led Harley into the café and closed the door behind them. The little boy had his hand wrapped around two of Haley's fingers, and his eyes glued to the array of cookies on display on the counter. In his other hand he held his yellow and green sippy cup with lions scattered on it.

"Hayee?" Harley questioned, looking up at the woman holding his hand. His big brown eyes were full of a happiness that reminded her of Brooke pre-New York. Smiling down at the child, Haley bent over and picked him up. For a second he squirmed, but eventually cuddled up into her arms. He took a few sips from his cup and immediately pointed his free hand towards the cookies on the counter.

He started to giggle, "Mama! I want dat!"

Brooke turned to face her son and smiled, "after you have lunch you can have two cookies." Harley nodded and leaned his head back down on Haley's shoulder. Together, they sat in a booth towards the back of the café. Haley figured step one would be to introduce Harley to Karen. After all, Karen had been basically a mother to Haley over the last few years, and she was sure Karen would be there for Brooke just as much. Haley figured Brooke needed a mother figure in her life, especially now that she had Harley and a drug problem to deal with.

It didn't take long for Karen to emerge from the kitchen. She was carrying two plates, and delivered them to their respective tables before heading over towards the girls. Karen had yet to see Brooke since her return, and a smile immediately appeared on her face when she took notice at who was sitting with Haley.

"Brooke," Karen declared happily as she neared their booth, "it's so great to see you. When did you get home? How was New York?"

Brooke smiled at Karen's enthusiasm, "It's great to see you again too. I got home a few weeks ago, just before school started. New York was definitely an experience."

Karen turned her attention to Haley, only to take a quick step backwards as she finally took notice of the brown haired two-year-old on her lap, "Haley. Are you stealing children from the preschool again?"

Haley laughed, "Karen! That was one time, and his mother told me I could borrow him for the afternoon!"

Karen laughed, "Well, who is this beautiful little boy?"

Before Brooke could say anything, her son perked his head up and smiled one of those cheesy grins little kids make when their favorite television show comes on in the mornings, "I Har-ee."

"Har-ee? Is that right? Well, how old are you little man?" Karen said, a little taken back by how friendly the little guy was.

Harley made a motion that resembled something along the lines of a shrug, and then placed his sippy cup down on the table. He raised his hand and displayed his small hand for Karen, holding all 5 of his fingers up in the air, spread apart as far as they could.

"Five? Wow, that's pretty old!" Karen told him with a smile, knowing full well that the child was not five.

Harley nodded his head, "I a big boy."

Karen nodded her head in agreement and turned her attention back to Haley, "Where did you find this precious child?"

This time, Brooke was able to speak, "He's my son."

Karen's jaw dropped slightly at the news. It was certainly not something she was expecting, especially not from Brooke. But, now that she thought about it, he did look an awful lot like Brooke, and his happiness definitely mirrored that of the girl she once knew.

"He's beautiful Brooke. If you don't mind me asking, did this happen in New York?" Karen asked. She turned to face the waitress behind the counter, and gestured towards Brooke and Haley's table to silently inform her she'd be taking a short break. The waitress nodded in acknowledgement and Karen sat down beside Haley in the booth, sitting opposite Brooke. Harley immediately handed Karen one of his crayons that Haley had given him, silently requesting that she color with him. Karen grinned and began coloring on the placemat in front of her, keeping her eyes on Brooke.

The darker haired brunette nodded her head in response to Karen's question, "Yes. I got pregnant, and decided to keep him. I don't regret my choice at all, Harley is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Brooke's lips had turned upwards into a smile as she spoke about her son; Haley took note of this happily. It was good that something could still make her genuinely smile.

"Good, I always knew you'd make an amazing mother. Is his father in his life?" Karen asked her. Brooke's smile immediately fell.

Her head shook slowly, "No." She didn't really care to elaborate on this; it wasn't something she liked to talk about.

"Does he know he has a son?" Karen asked, a hint of sadness in her voice. She didn't really like the idea of Brooke having to deal with her son on her own, it reminded her too much of herself, but she was lucky enough to have Keith.

"Harley's father died before he even had the chance to know that Brooke was pregnant," Haley told Karen, shooting a smile at Brooke to let her know she didn't have to do the talking.

Karen immediately took hold of Brooke's hand from across the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Brooke. Why didn't you ever call any of us about this?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"She was scared. I don't blame her for being scared, but she even just told me about him," Haley answered for her again.

Harley looked up, and noticed the sad look on his mothers face. He started to stand up on Haley's lap, reaching across the table for his mother. He hated to see her sad.

"Mama," Harley whined, reaching for her a little more, attempting to climb across the table to get to her. Brooke leaned up, and placed her hands under her son's arms and lifted him, pulling him onto her lap. Harley melted into her as Brooke cradled him in her lap.

"She wasn't alone though. One of the girls in the program helped Brooke through everything," Haley told Karen in a reassuring voice. Brooke had explicitly told Haley she wanted no one to know about her drug addiction, or how depressed she had really gotten.

Karen grinned, "Good. I'm glad to know you weren't alone. She's been helping you with Harley? It must be difficult to not have her around anymore."

Brooke shook her head as she placed a kiss on Harley's forehead, "Her name is Sienna. She's actually moving here to be with us next week."

"See?" Harley yelped, sitting his body up at the mention of her name. He quickly scanned his surroundings in search of her.

"No, not yet baby," Brooke told him with a grin, "Sienna is coming next week."

"Harley seems to really love her," Karen said happily, "It's good to keep stability in his life. Is she staying for a while?"

Once again, Brooke nodded. This time, contemplating whether or not to just come out and tell Karen whom the girl really was. She reached into her purse, and withdrew her wallet. Opening it, she took out a small picture and handed it to Karen. She was nervous about what the older woman's reaction would be, but the thought of hiding more of her life from the people who cared most bothered her more than a potential bad reaction would. Karen took the photograph from Brooke and began looking it over. In the photo was Sienna, tossing Harley gently in the air both with huge smiles on their faces.

"That's Sienna, and obviously Harley. She's my girlfriend," Brooke said, her voice a little more husky than usual as the words came out barely above a whisper.

"Your girlfriend?" Karen asked, checking to make sure she heard her correctly.

Brooke's head nodded as a smile crept across her face, "We've been together a little over a year, on and off. She's beautiful."

Karen placed the picture back into Brooke's hand and looked up at her, taking notice of the smile on the young girls face. Slowly, she began to nod her head, "She's gorgeous Brooke. I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy."

She stood up from the table, and gave Harley's hair a quick tousle, "All three of you are absolutely gorgeous. I'm so glad to have you back Brooke. Please, don't be a stranger around here."

Brooke nodded, pleased with Karen's response, "I won't. I promise."

With that, Karen walked away to rejoin her employees. Haley grinned at Brooke, "See. I told you everything would be alright!"

Brooke smiled sheepishly, knowing that her best friend was right. Everything would be okay, except for the fact that Haley didn't love her. At least, not the way she wanted her to. Part of her had been hoping that Sienna was right, and that Haley would leap at the opportunity to be with her, but the other part knew that Sienna was just a little bit too jealous.

It wasn't long before their three remaining lunch guests had arrived at Karen's. Just as the bell on the door chimed, Brooke looked up, only to be met with the shocked looking faces of her three other closest friends. Nathan, Peyton and Lucas's reactions were the ones she was most worried about, not Karen's.


	6. The Created Void

_**WARNING: **__This story will contain mature themes, this story is truly rated M, for more than just sexual relations._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I unfortunately do not own anyone in this story except for Harley. If I did, Baley would have been together on the show years ago!_

_**THANK YOU: **__for the reviews! I love them!_

_**JustLikeBrookeDavis: **__Don't worry! I promise, Baley is coming! _

_**Baley-fo-life: **__The whole Haley/Harley thing was an accident, I didn't realize it until after lol. But yay, I'm glad you liked the chapter! And I hope not to disappoint with this next one!_

_Walk You Home_

"_Breathe_," Brooke told herself repeatedly, over and over again in her mind as her three closest friends walked towards the table. It would be a lie to say she wasn't terrified of their reactions, but no matter which way the conversation went, she wasn't entirely worried. If any of them had a problem with the situation, than she knew in her heart that she deserved better friends. Harley was a part of her, and nobody who didn't accept him had a place in her life. But, it wasn't even Harley that worried her, it was more a fear of them not being okay with the fact that she was into girls. Not all of them were as open minded as Haley.

"Hey," Nathan greeted as he slid into the booth beside Brooke, a puzzled look covering his face as he took notice of the little boy on her lap. Peyton and Lucas followed suit, giving nothing but waves and small smiles as they took their seats beside Haley.

"Hey," Brooke said in a husky whisper. She barely looked up at her friends, instead entranced with staring at the little boy coloring in her lap.

"Hey guys, how was practice?" Haley asked Nathan and Lucas, attempting to start a conversation, rather than leave the situation awkward.

"You're really gonna do that Hales?" Peyton asked a little confusion evident in her voice, "Brooke…" She turned her attention to her best friend, "why are you holding a baby?"

Leave it to Peyton to just start the question asking, rather than just let it come up. Brooke couldn't blame her though, if the roles were reversed, she would have done the same thing.

"This is Harley," Brooke started, slowly looking up from her son and into the eyes of the blonde seated across from her, "Harley Davis."

Harley perked up at the sound of his name and smiled at the three new people who had joined the table during his coloring trance. He lifted a tiny hand and waved at the three, "Heyo!"

She watched her best friends' jaws drop and diverted her eyes away from them. Now they knew, and as scary as it had been, it felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Maybe now Harley would have a real family, one that consisted of more than just herself and Sienna.

"Davis? This is your son?" Lucas managed to choke out once the initial shock ran out.

Brooke nodded her head slowly, "he's two. I had him in New York during my internship. He's amazing, really."

"How? Why didn't you tell us? Who's his father?" Peyton began to ramble the many questions running through her head.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know the how Sawyer. I just went through a lot over the last two years, and I couldn't share that part of my life with you guys. I don't really know, but I know it was wrong. I'm sorry for never telling any of you about Harley. But, I'm home now… and Haley helped me see that I needed my friends in my life, in order to raise Harley in a healthy environment. He deserves the best, and the way things have been, certainly haven't been the best," Brooke explained as the child in her lap chugged his sippy cup like a parched camel.

"You were raising him alone?" Peyton asked as she examined the little boy in her best friends lap. Now that she thought about it, the little boy looked just like Brooke. The genes were definitely there, but so was the sense of style. The two year old had his hair spiked up into a faux hawk, and was wearing a simple white t-shirt, a pair of tiny dark colored jeans, and tiny white Adidas sneakers.

Brooke shook her head, "Not really, no. Harley's father never knew I was pregnant, and I've gotten past that. Kyle's lifestyle wouldn't have been a good environment to raise a child in anyway. But, I guess this is where the big shocker comes in…"

Brooke was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. _I'm Only Me When I'm With You _by Taylor Swift rang gently through her ears, and a small smile appeared on her lips. She rummaged through her purse and retrieved her phone.

"Das See?" Harley asked, twisting his body to look up at his mother happily. He always got excited when Sienna called, it was the closest thing he had to having her around all the time like he was used to.

"Yes baby," Brooke grinned, kissing his head quickly before answering the phone and pressing it to her ear.

Harley grinned, "I talk to See!" He yelped as he reached for the phone.

"You can talk after okay?" Brooke said to her son then turned her attention back to her phone, "Hello, gorgeous."

Brooke could hear the smile she was sure Sienna had on her face when she gently replied, "I never get tired of hearing your voice."

"You're cute. What's up?" Brooke said, holding a finger up to her friends to silently request a minute to speak on the phone.

"I just wanted to see how your lunch went, did everyone take the news alright?" Sienna asked as she lay down on her bed in her bedroom at her parents' house.

"I'm actually still at lunch, everyone just met Harley," Brooke replied, happy that Sienna had called to check on her. She was always worried about her, and it made Brooke feel good.

"Oh, I'm sorry gorgeous, I should let you go then," Sienna replied. "Call me after you get home?"

"Of course baby, I love you," Brooke said with a smile. She couldn't help but notice Haley's eyes shift downwards at those words. Suddenly, it seemed, that Haley's hands had become a whole lot more interesting to her.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that either. I love you," Sienna answered, smiling.

"Harley wants to talk to you," Brooke told her as she passed the phone to her son. His eyes lit up and he placed the phone onto his ear, and immediately starting babbling a mile a minute to Sienna.

Brooke looked back at her friends, and down to her son, then back, "I'm sure you're wondering who that is… and I guess that's the last big thing I needed to talk to you guys about."

Nathan nodded his head and smirked slightly, "Since when does Brooke Davis settle down?"

Brooke chuckled and gently wacked his arm, "Since a year ago… when I fell in love with someone who fell in love with me."

"Who is he?" Lucas asked, glaring at her a little. He'd always had a crush on Brooke, and it annoyed him a little that any chance he had with her had gone down the drain.

"She," Brooke corrected. "Her name is Sienna Vario. She was one of the girls in my program. I was really vulnerable, and falling apart when…"

Peyton quickly cut her off, "wait… did you say she?" Peyton's eyes shifted towards Haley who was still looking at her hands. She was slightly bothered by the fact that Brooke had said _I love you _to someone other than her, again. Nathan's eyes had also found Haley, and neither look had gone unnoticed by Brooke. Did Haley have feelings for her?

Haley felt the intense stares on her and looked up, "Yes… I knew she was dating a girl."

Lucas stood up. This was too much. First Brooke had a child, and now… now she was into girls. "I can't handle this…" His voice trailed off as he started to pace back and fourth beside the booth. "So, you're dating a girl, and you have a son?"

Brooke nodded, "We've been together for a little over a year, on and off. She's beautiful. You'll all get to meet her soon. She's moving in with me in a week or so."

Lucas stopped in his tracks, just as Nathan coughed, choking on the water in front of him. He couldn't even imagine how Haley must be feeling right now.

"Wow Brooke," Lucas started, "I can't say I was expecting any of this."

Peyton hadn't said a word, she was still staring intently at Haley, who was staring at Harley, who was happily blabbing to the woman on the phone that Haley so desperately wished was her.

Lucas too, turned his attention to Haley, "When did she tell you?"

Haley snapped back to reality, and looked up to her blonde haired best friend, "Not long ago. Brooke didn't really even mean to tell me. I snooped on her a little."

Brooke laughed, "Though, I'm glad that she did. I needed to get all these things off my chest. I need my friends and their support."

Peyton smiled and reached across the table to touch Brooke's hand, "I'll always be here for you Brooke."

Nathan and Lucas both nodded in agreement.

"We just wish you'd told us sooner," all three of them coincidentally said in unison.

There was a light chuckle from the whole group, and suddenly… things felt the way they used to, only this time, there was a tiny person involved.

By the time the cold weather had started to infest Tree Hill, Sienna had already moved in with Brooke and Harley. To Brooke, things had started to look up. She had her best friends, her son and her girlfriend all living with her, or, at least in the same town. For the first time in a long time, she truly felt happy again.

Brooke was sitting on the couch, snuggled up in a blanket, her son lying asleep on her chest. He'd fallen asleep while watching a cartoon Christmas movie on ABC Family. The holidays were approaching, and winter break from school had just begun. She heard the front door of her apartment open, and could immediately sense the presence of her girlfriend.

"Hi baby," she heard Sienna call from the doorway as she hung up her coat and closed the front door.

Brooke smiled and leaned her head up from the couch to look at Sienna and whispered, "Hello beautiful."

Sienna took notice of Harley and grinned, walking over to the couch and placing a soft kiss on Brooke's lips. "Little sleepy head," Sienna cooed as she looked down at the little boy.

"Where were you?" Brooke asked curiously, having been still asleep when Sienna left this morning.

"I went for a run," Sienna answered as she moved towards the kitchen to grab herself a drink, "then I bonded with Peyton for a little. We decided we'd need to get to know each other a little better. I hope you don't mind."

Brooke smiled and slowly began to wiggle herself out from beneath her son, "Why would I mind? I'm glad you're making the effort to become friends." Finally, she had managed to get herself out from under Harley and wrapped him in the blanket, letting him continue to sleep on the couch. She swiftly walked towards Sienna, and sat down on one of the kitchen stools, watching the girl before her intently.

"What are you staring at?" Sienna asked, giving her a sideways glance. She closed the refrigerator and leaned on the counter across from Brooke.

"You," Brooke answered with a smile, "It still shocks me that you're really here."

Sienna returned the grin and leaned closer to Brooke, placing a chaste kiss upon her lips, "I couldn't stay away from you if I tried. I love you Brooke."

"I love you too," Brooke answered happily.

A knock on the front door interrupted the two from their stares, and Brooke got up to check whom it was. Once the door was open the smiling face of Haley met her. Brooke pulled her into a hug and greeted her with an exclamation of, "Haley!"

Sienna turned, and headed into the bedroom the moment she noticed who had come over. In all honesty, the coldness between the two girls bothered Brooke. It was never anything too terrible, and it wasn't like they were evil towards each other, but for some reason, unbeknownst to Brooke, they hated each other. It was more like they simply ignored each other's presence. Things had gotten worse, to the point that Sienna barely even greeted Haley anymore.

"Are you ready for the meeting?" Haley asked Brooke as she returned the hug still slightly bothered by the fact that Sienna had resorted to not even saying hello to her anymore.

Brooke nodded her head, "Yeah. Let me just say goodbye to Harley and Sienna, and we can get going."

She allowed Haley into the apartment and skipped off towards the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"I don't see why you have to go to these things with her," Sienna told Brooke once the door was shut, "Shouldn't you be sharing this side of you with me, not her?"

"Sienna, we've been over this," Brooke told her, avoiding meeting her eyes, "Haley's my best friend and I trust her. I'm not ready to deal with this with you yet."

The truth was, she needed Haley to help her deal with her drug addiction. She needed stability to get away from cocaine. Things with Sienna had been great, but it'd only been a little over a month since she'd moved in with Brooke, and there was no telling when another fight would come between them. Brooke didn't want that fight to send her right back to drugs; she had Harley to worry about. Haley was stability that she'd need if Sienna were to run out again.

"If you trust Haley so much more than me, why don't you just date her?" Sienna snapped, instantly regretting the comment once it'd been made.

Brooke's reassuring smile immediately disappeared as those words escaped Sienna's lips; she hated when she brought that up. Shaking her head, Brooke picked up her coat from her bed and grabbed her purse, not saying a word, and turned towards the bedroom door.

"Oh, okay… just ignore me, that makes everything better," Sienna growled, clearly ticked off with the whole situation.

"How can you tell me you love me one minute, than treat me like this the next?" Brooke asked as she lifted her eyes to meet Sienna's. With a single saddened sigh, Brooke opened the door to her room and left, leaving Sienna with her thoughts.

"I'm ready Hales," Brooke said, wiping the sad look off her face and moving to kiss her son's head.

"Good, I'll drive. I thought we could do lunch after?" Haley suggested as they walked towards the door together.

Brooke nodded, "that'd be nice Haley."

Their drive over to the community center was silent. Haley could tell something was wrong, but she didn't want to press it. Brooke was usually happy; at least she had been getting much better ever since Sienna had moved into town. That was really the only thing that made Haley feel better about the fact that she wasn't the one kissing Brooke every night before bed. As much as she hated it, Sienna really did make Brooke happy, and they loved each other. Besides, selfish wasn't really Haley's forte.

"I guess the hardest part is staying away from it after the fights," Brooke said gently, barely above a whisper. Who she was in these meetings was nothing like the girl she really was. Brooke was reserved and quiet, uneager to share her thoughts and clung to Haley like a child to their mother. "It brings me back to the way things used to be. Living in the constant fear that she's going to leave me again, and I'm going to fall apart. It kills me to know how badly I need her. I've never really loved anyone this much before, at least no one other than my son."

That last comment really took a toll on Haley's heart. Brooke had loved her once, and thanks to her own stupidity, she'd never get to experience that love. She was left, loving Brooke from afar. Her hand, which was intertwined with Brooke's squeezed a little harder, reassuring her it was safe to continue talking.

"I really never talk about it," Brooke continued, feeling a little better knowing Haley was supporting her. "My girlfriend, her name is Sienna. She came into my life at a really vulnerable time. I'd known her for a while, but there had been no friendship there until I gave birth to Harley. I was raising him alone, and one night she offered to take care of him for me so that I could sleep. I'll never forget it. She told me that the dark circles under my eyes were making me look ugly, and that she missed the competition she used to have every morning trying to make herself look prettier than me. Our friendship started that night, and I immediately let her into my heart. She watched me fall apart; she watched it all. Sienna rescued me from my habit, and for some reason saw the goodness that was still in me, even after all the things I'd done. Somehow, this gorgeous girl had fallen in love with me. I fell in love with her, and this… beautiful fairytale type of love began to build. Her insecurities started to build up… and every time it got to be too much for her, she'd run. I was weak without her. Harley cried while she was gone, and I couldn't handle anything. I'd either sleep, or turn to drugs. The last fight we had was over… her." Brooke gestured towards Haley and winced a little. "And I'm scared. We didn't leave it on a great note, and I'm afraid I'm going to come home, and that she'll be gone… again. And the last thing I want to do is start to do coke again, but I know me. I know if I can't get up, I'm going to turn to drugs to function. To provide for Harley in the only way I can."

"Thank you Brooke," the woman across from her stated with a grin, "It's good to hear you share your stories with us. Do you think this fight was a big enough one to make her leave?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders; "she's run out on me for less."

"Do you think maybe it's time for you to find someone stable, someone who won't be a constant negative influence on your recovery?"

Once again, Brooke shrugged. It was awkward talking to this woman sometimes, and letting everyone hear her stories. Narcotics Anonymous meetings were… not somewhere Brooke ever thought she'd find herself. Though, she had to say, the woman was sweet, even her name was sweet, Caroline. She was an elderly ex-social worker who now dedicated her life to helping teenagers get off drugs, for good.

"Maybe that's something you need to think about Brooke," Caroline told her sincerely, "Perhaps, though you love this girl, it isn't a good idea to continue seeing her. Your own problems are more important than hers right now."

Brooke couldn't do anything but nod, knowing that Caroline was right. But, the thought of being without Sienna scared her more than the thought of getting back on cocaine did.

_**Authors Note: So, I finally figured out where I want to take this! It's probably going to be one more chapter before we're really into the Baley aspect. I had to get her friends involved, and Sienna down to Tree Hill before I could pull together my master plan! Which, you can expect in the next chapter. Is there anything you guys would love to see happen? Let me know!**_


End file.
